


送飯的大摩托3

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 5





	送飯的大摩托3

**

有王一博以后的日子，肖战的生活变得不一样了。

每天他睁开眼，期待的是中午那个大摩托呼呼呼地进入他屋前小道，拎着各色饭盒哔哔哔按着他家密码锁，门打开时，乖巧的王一博会喊一句‘王老师！吃饭了！’调皮的王一博会喊一句‘老肖！快来增胖！’

无论那个男孩喊什么，肖战都是怦然心动地忍不住微笑。

然后他故作慵懒地走到厨房，看着王一博从提袋里变出不一样的菜色。有时多买几个自热饭和塞到他橱柜里，有时在附近小镇上直接外带当地老字号。

＂快来增胖是什么？当喂猪吗？＂

王一博扯嘴角一笑。

＂喂胖了就宰来吃掉。＂

说完不自觉伸手要拍他屁股。但这一掌举起却没打下，硬生生收了回去，但肖战已经红了脸，男孩的脸色也没多好看。俩人尽力忽视话中的暧昧的意味。

＂......说...什么呢......＂

肖战烫了脸咕哝，王一博不再吭声，转头在炉上加热大萝卜排骨汤。肖战靠在厨房中岛上晃着腿，伸手拉过小雏菊提袋。王一博每天会从家里来带着环保袋、环保饭盒去打菜底拿出多买地自热饭和今天的纸条。

＂这个新口味真的好吃！老师试试~♡＂

他嘿嘿笑了两声，看了看头也不回的男孩背影，把纸条收进饼干罐里。  
关于这纸条，肖战不问、王一博也不提。每天男孩带着各种纸条来他家，也不会摆在自己面前，通常等着肖战自己去掏，然后默默收起来。成了两人的默契。

＂对了，刚刚放在你信箱里的包裹，我顺手拿进来了。＂

肖战拆了桌上的大纸盒，里面是一本厚壳的精装画册，封面印着正是那幅他珍藏的绿色山峦。一个流畅设计的草书字体‘羁‘穿透画面，字是半透明的白带着光亮压模，不太抢眼却静静地表达了主题。

＂这什么？老肖的新画册？＂

王一博来到他身边，肩贴着肩探过头来。

＂哇呜，肖老师的头像是只猫。＂

肖战感觉王一博的臀侧也挨着自己，伸手一页一页翻着他手上的画册。

＂我、除了展览会......不是很爱露脸......＂

＂确实......你之前的画册也没有正面照......都是画笔画室......为什么？肖老师长这么好看为何不爱露脸？＂

肖战有些晃神，不知是因为王一博的称赞，还是因为王一博紧贴在自己身上的温度。那个男孩有无自觉这样紧紧相依的姿势有些暧昧、有些燥热？

那晚，他做了一个梦。

梦中俩人在画布前接吻，那男孩的舌头又糯又甜，正乖乖地张开口让自己吸吮粉色的舌尖。接吻的时间很长，很情色，梦中如浸泡在温水里全身毛孔都舒张的感觉。那双打游戏速度飞快的手指，正在自己腿上游走，慢慢攀爬上自己腿间发热发麻的鼠蹊部抚摸……

＂嗯──一博──＂

然后他惊醒，喘息着，发现自己裤内已湿溽一片。

还不够，他想要更多。

躺在床上挣扎了一番，最终颠着手把睡裤褪到膝盖下，一对圆润的屁股肉裸露出来，还有吐了一半液体却又慢慢膨胀的家伙。

＂啊......一博......＂

梦到那种画面，肖战也不忌讳什么自己的欲望了。用刚刚流出来的浓浊奶液涂抹自己的柱体，搓揉着滑嫩的圆头处。

＂啊、嗯、＂

脑中不再敢想象和王一博的亲密接触，顶多想想那张美丽的脸、有灵有神的眼、性感的嘴唇──微微张启。

＂一博、一博、＂

喊着那个男孩名子让他感到激情，撸肉的速度飞快起来，口中毫不掩饰地啊啊直叫，直到大腿肌肉绷紧、脚趾尖曲卷，身体不自觉地抖动后剩下的奶液带着冲劲喷洒在床单上。

肖战虚着眼喘息，猜想着若那个男孩知道自己以他为意淫对象，不知做何感想。惊恐？恶心？还是会......接受？

从喜欢到充满欲望。

肖战知道自己陷下去了。

从一个人独处生活到有神秘人给他送食盒、有个人天天陪他吃饭、有个人在他作画的时候安安静静一旁等待、而且那人喜欢他的画。

“我喜欢左下角一块影子。这里你藏了紫色，有故事……”

画面依旧是自然风景，是片莲花池塘。角度独特，感觉是躺在水中央朝上望着大片绿色叶子和粉色莲花瓣，浓密的绿色隙缝间可以看到一丝晴朗的蓝天。而这画面色块鲜明，但是棱角模糊，绿色与红色混着光亮白的大片油彩涂抹地十分模糊。四周却是向外渐层的深色影子，由紫到黑，像是虚着眼看东西时那种四周灰影。

＂没有故事，就想这么画呗。＂

肖战故作冷静地噘着嘴，夹在嘴唇上的笔杆突然被抽走。他看着王一博专注瞧着毛尖上的紫，然后男孩把笔尖在调色盘中带白带紫的区块沾抹，似乎在找心目中的色彩。

＂哦？你想画吗？……来……＂

肖战让出半张长椅，王一博坐下了，画笔停在左下角的那篇黑暗中。肖战笑盈盈地看着男孩认真的侧脸，胸口怦怦地跳。他想起了梦中两人在画布前接吻的画面。

王一博的侧颜也是完美。

饱满的额头、睫毛精灵的眼、石膏像一般的鼻梁、粉色带有水光的嘴唇……比一般男子更性感的喉结。

＂我不会画。＂

＂咦？欸欸欸、＂

王一博丢了画笔要走，肖战赶紧拉了他衣服害男孩跌回椅子上。

＂油彩急不得……我带你画吧……＂

说这几个字时肖战感觉自己声音是颤抖的，因为他要狗血地模仿爱情电影情节，握住喜欢的人的手──一起创造艺术。

＂这样……一点一点涂抹……带上周遭的其他色彩、缓缓交融在一起……＂

他握着他的手，拿着黑色笔杆慢慢移动。王一博的手在自己手心里，但比他大、比他白。明明自己是哥哥，怎么光看手的话自己的还稚嫩一些。

肖战的胸口贴在王一博的右肩头，他猜测王一博一定能感觉他心脏的剧烈跳动。他看着前方的画布，但是他感觉到王一博却是看着自己，一双炙热的眼神。  
他手上的动作停摆，而男孩也没出声。他想说些什么，但是被王一博身上的香味熏昏了理智。

＂你……身上怎么有香味……＂

肖战闻到熏衣草的气息。说不定是紫色的缘故。

＂我晨练完后……有洗澡。＂

那声音太近了，彷佛就在自己耳垂旁。那声音又太低沉了，怎么跟一般说话时感觉不大一样……  
王一博为什么不看画、看自己？王一博为什么靠那么近，贴着他耳边说话？王一博为什么不分晴天雨天，每日都来找自己──王一博会让自己吻他吗？

滴、滴、滴、滴、

王一博丢下了画笔，去弄闷烧锅里的午饭。

肖战兜自坐在画布前，看着王一博留下的紫色，胸口紧紧的。

这场午饭气氛很不正常。

简直就像对好朋友告白失败的尴尬。

肖战悄悄掐了自己一把。告白失败？肯定是了，说不定王一博压根不喜欢男生、对他没有友谊之外的意思，反而是今天过于主动的自己把男孩吓着了。

＂我来收拾吧……每次都让你帮我打理……＂

王一博没瞧他，只是点头嗯了一声。

肖战心中有些疼，十分后悔刚才自己为何要主动去招惹那个男孩。他咬着唇，脑海中不停回旋着后悔、后悔、后悔。

他踩开垃圾盖想将擦嘴的面纸和菜梗子丢弃，却看到桶底躺着一张文字纸条。他低头捡出纸条，却是王一博的叮咛吃饭纸条，只不过今天写了许多其他内容。

“敬爱的肖老师，您的画中总藏匿许多色彩，相信它们疗愈我也疗愈了很多人的心灵。祝您创作顺利，期待春天的画展~♡”

肖战觉得自己眼眶有些暖热，艺术家最受不得别人对于自己的创作有所期待，那种鼓励如胸口中的火焰、如精神上的拥抱。  
其实这段日子以来，王一博在他家他画室里常常会发表一些对于他作品的感言，也常常表达喜欢他作品的色彩有捉模不定的故事，可以盯着看一下午都不腻。王一博说话直接却不尖锐，真挚却不奉承。

因为如此，肖战越来越喜欢他。

但是，他们只能做朋友。

王一博向来把纸条留在饭盒袋子里，或许是刚刚王一博弄午饭时掉入了垃圾桶里。肖战抬头，看见在沙发上弄手机的男孩。今日窗外云层厚实，但是山峦上的白雪间接反射了一窗户的银色光泽，垄罩那头深茶色发丝，发着光。  
肖战微笑，抄起新的便条签和笔，写下了一段感性的致谢。

**

一博：

我想跟你说声谢谢。谢谢你这段日子天天给我送饭、陪伴我。有你的日子我觉得很温暖。这种友谊很独特，也令我很珍惜。谢谢你。

战

**

他将打饭盒收回提袋，放入纸条。

肖战后悔着午饭前那种暧昧气氛的后遗症，但他希望小信签能缓缓这样的尴尬，至少王一博可以像个小弟弟一样，天天来他家玩。

不过，这日王一博回去后，连着下起几日冬季绵绵阴雨，那个男孩就没再出现。

**  
tbc


End file.
